sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гаплогруппа R1a (Y-ДНК)
R1a — Y-хромосомная гаплогруппа, распространённая в Центральной и Восточной Европе, Средней и Южной Азии. Происхождение Происходит от мутации гаплогруппы R1, произошедшей у мужчины, жившего ок. 15 000 лет тому назад предположительно в Азии (исходя из распространения линий R2 и R*). Вероятное распространение — несколькими волнами. Самая значительная волна — ок. 3-5 тыс. лет назад из Черноморских степей. Больше всего данная гаплогруппа распространена среди отдельных высших каст севера Индостана, некоторых групп в Средней Азии, сорбов-лужичан, восточных европейцев, алтайцев, хотонов, западных и восточных славян, у некоторых иранских народов (пуштуны, белуджи и др.). Гипотезы о месте происхождения thumb|Миграции субклада R1a1a1 в IV—III тыс. до н. э. Многие носители R1a в Северной и Западной Европе, не обладающие меткой Z284, подпадают под корневую группу R1a1a1* (M417) или даже ещё более древние R1a1a (M17) и R1a1 (SRY10831.2). R1a1a1* происходит от древнейшей известной экспансии R1a из лесостепной зоны. Происхождение более древних клад (R1a1 и R1a1a) всё ещё не установлено. Есть несколько теорий о происхождении гаплогруппы R1a и все они, как правило, связаны с миграцией индоевропейцев. Тем не менее, эти теории, фактически, относятся к R1a1a, так как она является наиболее распространённой и хорошо документирована. Ныне доминирует теория о том, что сама R1a имеет начало в Южной Сибири, где были найдены останки с палеолитической стоянки Мальта́, где нашли предковую гаплогруппу R* (xR1, xR2)Maanasa Raghavan, Pontus Skoglund, Kelly E. Graf, Mait Metspalu, Anders Albrechtsen, Ida Moltke, Simon Rasmussen, Thomas W. Stafford Jr, Ludovic Orlando, Ene Metspalu, Monika Karmin, Kristiina Tambets, Siiri Rootsi, Reedik Mägi, Paula F. Campos, Elena Balanovska, Oleg Balanovsky, Elza Khusnutdinova, Sergey Litvinov, Ludmila P. Osipova, Sardana A. Fedorova, Mikhail I. Voevoda, Michael DeGiorgio, Thomas Sicheritz-Ponten, Søren Brunak et al. «Upper Palaeolithic Siberian genome reveals dual ancestry of Native Americans». Восточноевропейская теория Спенсер Уэллс, директор Генографического проекта из National Geographic предполагает, что R1a возникла в Европе от 10 000 до 15 000 лет назад на территории Украины или в южной РоссииСпенсер Уэллс. Генетическая одиссея человека. Южноазиатская теория Теория о происхождении R1a в Южной Азии, изложенная генетиком Стивеном Оппенгеймером из Оксфордского университета, предполагает происхождение этой гаплогруппы в Южной Азии около 36 тыс. лет назад, а уже оттуда она начала своё распространение. Гипотеза основана на разнообразии субкладов гаплогруппы и большом числе их носителей в Пакистане, Северной Индии и Восточном Иране. Западноазиатская теория Кивисилд (2003) придерживается гипотезы происхождения R1a в Западной Азии из-за убеждения, что именно оттуда произошло вторжение индоарийских племён в Индию. Кроме того Семино (2000) говорит о появлении R1a на Ближнем Востоке, опираясь на то, что совместно с происхождением гаплогруппы здесь же возникли индоевропейские языки. Данные ДНК ископаемых останков thumb|Баденская культура (пурпурный), культура шнуровой керамики (красный), культура шаровидных амфор (розовый) и ямная культура (жёлтый). Гаплогруппа R1a была выявлена в нескольких случаях останков населения культуры боевых топоровHaak W. Ancient DNA, Strontium isotopes, and osteological analyses shed light on social and kinship organization of the Later Stone Age//Stanford University, Stanford, CA, and approved October 3, 2008 (received for review August 5, 2008)Brandit G. Ancient DNA Reveals Key Stages in the Formation of Central European Mitochondrial Genetic Diversity//Science 11 October 2013: Vol. 342 no. 6155 pp. 257—261 DOI: 10.1126/science.1241844, культуры полей погребальных урнSchweitzer D. Lichtenstein Cave Data Analysis, 2008., андроновскойДревняя ДНК. База данных по палео-ДНК , пазырыкскойRicaut, F. et al. 2004. Genetic Analysis of a Scytho-Siberian Skeleton and Its Implications for Ancient Central Asian Migrations. Human Biology. 76 (1), тагарской и таштыкской, карасукской, синташтинской[http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v522/n7555/full/nature14507.html Morten E. Allentoft, Martin Sikora, Karl-Göran Sjögren, Simon Rasmussen, Morten Rasmussen, Jesper Stenderup, Peter B. Damgaard, Hannes Schroeder, Torbjörn Ahlström, Lasse Vinner, Anna-Sapfo Malaspinas, Ashot Margaryan, Tom Higham, David Chivall, Niels Lynnerup, Lise Harvig, Justyna Baron, Philippe Della Casa, Paweł Dąbrowski, Paul R. Duffy, Alexander V. Ebel, Andrey Epimakhov, Karin Frei, Mirosław Furmanek, Tomasz Gralak, Andrey Gromov, Stanisław Gronkiewicz, Gisela Grupe, Tama´s Hajdu, Radosław Jarysz, Valeri Khartanovich, Alexandr Khokhlov, Vikto´ria Kiss, Jan Kola´rˇ, Aivar Kriiska, Irena Lasak, Cristina Longhi, George McGlynn, Algimantas Merkevicius, Inga Merkyte, Mait Metspalu, Ruzan Mkrtchyan, Vyacheslav Moiseyev, La´szlo´ Paja, Gyo¨rgy Pa´lfi, Dalia Pokutta, Łukasz Pospieszny, T. Douglas Price, Lehti Saag, Mikhail Sablin, Natalia Shishlina, Va´clav Smrcˇka, Vasilii I. Soenov, Vajk Szevere´nyi, Guszta´v To´th, Synaru V. Trifanova, Liivi Varul, Magdolna Vicze, Levon Yepiskoposyan, Vladislav Zhitenev, Ludovic Orlando, Thomas Sicheritz-Ponte´n, Søren Brunak, Rasmus Nielsen, Kristian Kristiansen & Eske Willerslev. «Population genomics of Bronze Age Eurasia»], межовской археологических культур, на стоянке Афонтова гора (бронза), у жителей древнего ТанаисаКорниенко И. В., Водолажский Д. И. Использование нерекомбинантных маркеров Y-хромосомы в исследованиях древних популяций (на примере поселения Танаис)//Материалы Донских антропологических чтений. Ростов-на-Дону, Ростовский научно-исследовательский онкологический институт, Ростов-на-Дону, 2013., у таримских мумий (R1a1a)Chunxiang Li and etc. Evidence that a West-East admixed population lived in the Tarim Basin as early as the early Bronze Age, у представителя элиты хунну в Duurlig NarsKim K. and etc. A western Eurasian male is found in 2000-year-old elite Xiongnu cemetery in Northeast Mongolia//Am J Phys Anthropol. 2010 Jul;142(3):429-40. doi: 10.1002/ajpa.21242, у обитателя Южного Оленьего острова на Онежском озере, у одного представителя культуры шнуровой керамики (боевых топоров) из Эсперштедта и у двух из саксонской пещеры Лихтенштейн, у одного представителя культуры полей погребальных урн из Хальберштадта и у двух из ЭйлауMassive migration from the steppe is a source for Indo-European languages in EuropeMitochondrial and Y-chromosome haplogroups extracted from historic and prehistoric human remains in Europe and related remains in Asia, arranged chronologically. Гаплогруппа R1a1 прослежена у обитателей верховий Западной Двины с 5120±120 лет назад (Сертея VIII) до VIII—V веков до нашей эры (городище Анашкино)Е. М. Чекунова, Н. В. Ярцева, М. К.Чекунов, А. Н. Мазуркевич. «Первые результаты генотипирования коренных жителей и человеческих костных останков из археологических памятников Верхнего Подвинья». С. 287-294. // Археология озёрных поселений IV—II тыс. до н. э.: хронология культур и природно-климатические ритмы. — СПб.: ООО «Периферия», 2014.. Этногеографическое распространение thumb|Древо R1a1a. (15.05.2014)thumb|Доминирование гаплогруппы R1a в Европе (в восточной — двумя тонами рыжего). (2010) thumb|Распределение гаплогруппы R1a в Европе. thumb|Частота распределения R1a в Центральной Европе. (2013) Наибольшее распространение R1a имеет в Средней и Южной Азии, в Центральной и Восточной Европе: у памирцев (82,5 %), киргизов (64 %)ДНК-генеалогия Y гаплогруппы и мито ДНК, этногенез народов мира по гаплогруппамГенофонд :: Экспедиция в Таджикистан 2006, у брахманов индийских штатов Западная Бенгалия и Уттар-Прадеш данная гаплогруппа встречается с частотой 72 % и 67 % соответственноThe Autochthonous Origin and a Tribal Link of Indian Brahmins: Evaluation Through Molecular Genetic Markers, by S. Sharma (1,2), E. Rai (1,2), S. Singh (1,2), P.R. Sharma (1,3), A.K. Bhat (1), K. Darvishi (1), A.J.S. Bhanwer (2), P.K. Tiwari (3), R.N.K. Bamezai (1) 1) NCAHG, SLS, JNU, New delhi; 2) Department of Human Genetics, GNDU, Amritsar; 3) Centre for Genomics, SOS zoology, JU, Gwalior, Page 273 (1344/T), Published in The American Society of Human Genetics 57th Annual Meeting, October 23-27, 2007, San Diego, California., у хотонов в Монголии (64 %)Генетические отличия монголов по Y-хромосоме, среди лужичан (63 %), у белорусов (60 %), у поляков (ок. 56 %), у украинцев (53 %), у русских (50 %)http://haplogroup.narod.ru/russ.html Гаплогруппы русских], у кубанских ногайцев до 50 %Схаляхо Р. А. Тюрки Кавказа: сравнительный анализ генофондов по данным о Y-хромосоме//Вестник МГУ. 2013. № 2. C. 34-48/, у латышей (39 %), у литовцев (34 %), у казанских татар и мишарей (до 34-44 %), у башкир (26 %) (у башкир Саратовской и Самарской областей до 48 %)Лобов А. С. (2009) «Структура генофонда субпопуляций башкир» (автореферат диссертации), у карачаевцев и балкарцев от 20 до 34 %Karachay-Balkar DNA project of FTDNA.. Умеренно распространена в скандинавских странах (23 % в Исландии, 18-19 % в Швеции и ок. 27 % в Норвегии), в Иране (от 4 до 25 %). Подгруппы Подветви гаплогруппы R1a (L62/M513/PF6200, L63/M511/PF6203, L145/M449/PF6175, L146/M420/PF6229): * R1a1 (L120/M516/PF6236, L122/M448/PF6237, M459/PF6235, Page65.2/PF6234/SRY1532.2/SRY10831.2) (существует обоснованная гипотеза о выделении R1a1 из корня R1a в Индии в эпоху мезолита, так как в Индии ее возраст составляет 14 тысяч лет, в Восточной Европе и на Крите 11, 2 тысяч, на Алтае 8,1 тысяч , в Киргизии 5,6 тысяч лет.) ** R1a1a (L168, L449/PF6223, M17, M198/PF6238, M512/PF6239, M514/PF6240, M515) — у брахманов из Западной Бенгалии достигает 72 %, у пуштунов Афганистана до 51 %, у манипури Индии — 50 %. В польских, российских и украинских регионах колеблется в районе 50-65 %. *** R1a1a1 (M417, Page7) **** R1a1a1a (CTS7083/L664/S298) — встречается в Восточной Европе. **** R1a1a1b (S224/Z645, S441/Z647) ***** R1a1a1b1 (PF6217/S339/Z283) — ветвь, преобладающая в Центральной и Восточной Европе. ****** R1a1a1b1a (S198/Z282) ******* R1a1a1b1a1 (M458/PF6241) — с максимальной частотой фиксируемая в Польше (предположительно распространялась оттуда Клейн Л. С.Была ли гаплогруппа R1a1 арийской и славянской?" // Клейн Л. С. Этногенез и археология, т. 1. СПб, Евразия, 2013. С. 385—396.), Литве, Чехии и Словакии, но также совершенно обычная в Северо-западной России и на Юго-востоке Украины. ******** R1a1a1b1a1a (L260/S222) — пик её частоты приходится на Польшу, Чехию и Словакию, также зона распространения затрагивает Восточную Германию, Восточную Австрию, Словению и Венгрию. ******** R1a1a1b1a1b (CTS11962) ********* R1a1a1b1a1b1 (L1029/S4554) ******* R1a1a1b1a2 (S204/Z91, S466/Z280) — является восточноевропейской меткой (несколько возможно, что балто-славянской), встречается по всей Центральной и Восточной Европе, западная граница распространения протягивается от Восточной к Юго-западной Германии и далее к Северо-восточной Италии, распространена у русских, украинцев, поволжских татар и других. Внутри ветви выделяется несколько кластеров, изученных пока лишь в общих чертах: восточно-славянский, балтский, померанский, польский, карпатский, восточно-альпийский, чехословацкий и другие. ******** R1a1a1b1a2a (S205/Z92, S344/Z660, S446/Z661) — восточнославянский кластер, возможно, имеет балтское (восточнобалтское) происхождение. Большая часть носителей проживает в России и Белоруссии. Встречается в Польше, Литве, Финляндии и Украине. ******** R1a1a1b1a2b (CTS1211) ********* R1a1a1b1a2b1 (P278.2) ********* R1a1a1b1a2b2 (L784) ********* R1a1a1b1a2b3 (CTS3402/S3361) ********** R1a1a1b1a2b3a (L365/S468) — померанский кластер, больше всего носителей проживает в Польше и Германии (зачастую носят фамилии славянского происхождения). *********** R1a1a1b1a2b3a1 (F2686) ********** R1a1a1b1a2b3b (L366) ********** R1a1a1b1a2b3c (L1280) ******* R1a1a1b1a3 (S221/Z284, S443/Z289) — скандинавская ветвь, наибольшая концентрация в Норвегии. Также встречается в землях, где норвежские викинги устраивали свои колонии, например, в некоторых областях Шотландии, Англии и Ирландии. ******** R1a1a1b1a3a (L448/S200) ********* R1a1a1b1a3a1 (CTS4179) ********** R1a1a1b1a3a1a (L176.1/S179.1) ******** R1a1a1b1a3b (S223/Z287, S345/Z288) ********* R1a1a1b1a3b1 (CTS8401) ********** R1a1a1b1a3b1a (S201/Z87, S342/Z88) ********* R1a1a1b1a3b2 (CTS8277) ******** R1a1a1b1a3c (CTS4027) ***** R1a1a1b2 (F992/S202/Z93) — основная азиатская ветвь R1a. Найдена в Центральной, Южной и Юго-западной Азии (в том числе у евреев-ашкеназов). Z93 является меткой многих народов, таких как индо-иранцы (арии), персы, мидийцы, митаннцы, башкиры, а также входит в генофонд арабов и евреев. ****** R1a1a1b2a (L342.2/S278.2, F3105, S340/Z94) ******* R1a1a1b2a1 (L657/S347) — встречается в Центральной и Южной Азии ******** R1a1a1b2a1a (Y7) ******* R1a1a1b2a2 (Z2124) ******** R1a1a1b2a2a (Z2123) ******** R1a1a1b2a2b (S4576/Z2122) ********* R1a1a1b2a2b1 (F1345) ********** R1a1a1b2a2b1a (CTS6/S3403) ********** R1a1a1b2a2b1b (F2935) ********* R1a1a1b2a2b2 (Y57) См. также * Генофонд славян * Y-хромосомные гаплогруппы в этнических группах Примечания Ссылки * R1a: история основных ветвей(Перевод с http://www.eupedia.com/europe/Haplogroup_R1a_Y-DNA.shtml) R1a Категория:Палеоантропология Европы